The present invention consists of a forming machine for parallelepiped cartons.
This definition refers to an appliance that, starting from a die-cut cardboard folded into a flat shape, produces the opening of the die-cut cardboard into a parallelepiped shape at first and subsequently the rotation of the bottom foldable flaps providing the closure of the carton bottom.
Forming machines of various kinds, as for examples the ones described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,440, U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,696 and EP-A-0260794, are already known.